A urostomy bag is a urinary drainage or diversion bag. Such bags are commonly made from flexible plastics material to receive urine or other fluid from the body of a patient. It is an object of the present invention to provide a tap for such a bag which can be opened or closed easily, is relatively inexpensive to produce and is efficient in use.